


Of Chaperons and Pipes

by Briarfox13



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluffy, In Love, Sorceress, Temeria, The Blue Stripes, cuteness, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: Art byNoctuaalbaon Tumblr





	Of Chaperons and Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Art by  Noctuaalba  on Tumblr

“You know that’s bad for you right?” She said a grin forming on her pretty face, stretching a hand out to grab the offending pipe. Vernon Roche, rebel and special forces officer chuckled gently pushing the woman’s hand away.

“Haha so are you” he replied exhaling a line of wispy smoke. “You’re dangerous to people’s health you know?!” 

Kita opened her mouth in mock rage, Roche half expected a torrent of profanities to stream from her mouth. That was one of the things he loved about her, how unsorceress like she could be in her language. To be honest, she could swear better than half of his men.

“At least I don’t wear a bloody towel on my head” the woman huffed turning her back on him. 

“It’s not a fucking towel, it’s a chaperon and you know it, you little….” Vernon replied, a sly grin crossing his face. Only he could get away with that tone and not end up suspended five foot in the air by a tiny and vengeful sorceress. 

“Would you stop moving, I’m tryin’ to draw! A third voice yelled, a disgruntled face peering out from behind a large canvas. Peterson was surprisingly as talented with a paintbrush as he was a halberd, able draw with such emotion men could cry. 

“Shut it!” Vernon barked without turning his head, still watching the woman he loved. She was so beautiful with her dark brown hair and blue eyes; even more so in the blue and white uniform, the boys had given her. 

The soldier mumbled in the background turning back to his work of art. But Roche only had eyes for the lady before him. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist he turned her around and pulled Kita closer to him, wisps of the still smoking pipe circling them in the early morning sun. A free Temeria would mean nothing without her standing by his side, absolutely nothing at all.


End file.
